1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to pressure sensors, and more specifically, to testing pressure sensors.
2. Related Art
Pressure sensors have a variety of uses in electronic control of mechanical operations and this has become particularly true in automotive applications. One application is engine control where pressures are critical in the operation of an engine. Manifold pressure, for example, is important in making determinations relating to control of the engine. One aspect of pressure sensors is that they can degrade due to mechanical and temperature stresses. Corrosion and electrical leakage can also occur. As a result of these stresses, individual sensing elements that make up a sensor may degrade causing a reduction in the effectiveness of the engine control. It is thus desirable to avoid these situations where possible. Important in any improvement is understanding the problem. In the case of sensors, this can be a problem because of the difficulty in identifying the sensor as being the problem, especially when the problem is one where the sensor is still operating but providing false information as to the pressure. Also a faulty sensor, when left unrepaired, can lead to more other problems which may be more serious.